


we're on each other's team

by Gygas (EnRaa)



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/Gygas
Summary: That feeling in his chest is exploding, a kind of excitement like he's about to play the final game of the season. It's been building all night, ever since Craig decided during the dance that Clyde was looking lonely and needed someone to dance with (no doubt the fault of their pre-drinking).





	we're on each other's team

He barely could make out what fell to the floor when they fell against the wall in Craig's living room, but judging by the shattering glass Clyde decides pretty quickly it was probably a picture frame.

"Shh!" Craig hushes right against his lips, but even in the dark, the brunet can feel his smile. "My parents are just upstairs, dude!" He pulls Clyde back in for another kiss, though, and then they're giggling into it like the drunken teenagers they are, trying in vain to quiet one another in between little pecks. They can't keep their lips off each other now, since the line's been crossed.

"Fuck, this feels good..." Craig smiles, something so rarely seen even by Clyde, and the brunet wonders briefly if he fell in love with Craig tonight or if it was a long time ago and he's just realizing. He doesn't ponder too long though, nods his head in agreement, because yeah this feels _awesome_ , but he's still too fucked up from the pre-dance drinking to trust that he won't make an ass of himself if he tries to say that.

That answer is good enough for Craig, though, because he's tugging him upstairs, still grinning like he just won the lottery, and Clyde is smiling back just as broadly because this is so perfect. It didn't feel like they were trying, like they had to do anything more than just feel and explore and enjoy... There aren't any crazy expectations to live up to, not when they both know each other so intimately already.

He doesn't know why this didn't happen sooner, why they couldn't have done this long before tonight, before the dance where the whole thing had started. He wishes he could have had this with Craig forever, could have slid his hands up under his hoodie, under his t shirt and over the hot skin beneath just like he's doing now...

"Fuck..." Clyde breathes out, slowly, and and it's instant relief like bleeding pressure out through a hole. Everything about Craig is driving him crazy, making him want to be as close as possible. 

Craig is suddenly pulling him out of his daze and into his room, locking the door behind them and pushing Clyde down onto the bed and sitting in his lap eagerly. "You okay, man?" He asks, eyes glassy but searching Clyde's for any hint of discomfort. He won't find any.

"Yeah... Yeah." He takes a deep breath, let's Craig cup his face in his hands and press their foreheads together. "I just..." Clyde doesn't know what he wants to say, but he knows he needs to say something, needs to tell Craig how perfect this all is. How beautiful he is and how much he wants to just stay here forever.

"I'll go first, then." Craig announces, like Clyde was aware he'd apparently wanted to say something. He goes along, though, like he knew the whole time.

"...I think I love you."

Clyde wishes he could be shocked, could have that teen movie moment where it's this grand moment of realization that the lead role got the guy and all would be happy ever after... Instead, the whole thing is so _them_ that there's nothing to be shocked about. It's almost fitting for Craig to say that to him, seems like it was a long time coming to have the lanky teen in his lap as they sloppily made out while giggling over absolutely nothing.

It feels familiar to him, really. So familiar that he doesn't hesitate in telling Craig he returns the sentiment, eagerly blurting out "I love you too!" like a damn child, pulls Craig in for another kiss, which the black-haired teen returns with vigor.

That feeling in his chest is exploding, a kind of excitement like he's going to play the final game of the season. It's been building all night, since Craig decided during the dance that Clyde was looking lonely and needed someone to dance with (no doubt the fault of their pre-drinking).

“Clyde...” Craig whispers against his lips, grinds his hips down into Clyde's own and moans in the back of his throat at the delicious friction. A few more downward rocks and Craig is throwing his head back with a breathy moan, baring his throat for Clyde to take full advantage of. And he does take advantage, pressing his lips to the soft skin that smells like a glorious concoction of sweat mixed with that body spray Clyde's always loved the smell of. He mouths along Craig's neck, sucking marks into the pale skin that he knows he'll be proud of tomorrow.

He has Craig writhing in his lap, caught between wanting to rock against Clyde's hips and arching his back so he can feel more of Clyde's mouth. Clyde takes pity on him and slides his hands down to Craig's thighs and lifts him up as he stands, earning a guttural moan for the feat of strength, and he turns them around so he can spread Craig out on the black-haired teen's bed.

Craig is smiling as he scoots back to the middle of the bed, looking positively blissful as he tugs his shirt off and throws it to the foot of the bed. Clyde follows suit before sliding onto the bed, crawling up between Craig's legs where the lanky teen wraps them around his waist. Then they're kissing again as Clyde pushes his hips down into Craig's, earning him a choked groan.

It feels amazing to have Craig beneath him like this, coming apart from just a little dry-humping. Clyde's had sex with Bebe before, many times, but nothing with her ever felt as _right_. It always felt mechanical, like the only reason they were doing it was to reach the euphoric end. Something about pinning Craig's hips down against the mattress as he grinds them together feels like he's found a part of himself he didn't even know was there, something new but it's exactly what he's always wanted. He doesn't care if he reaches the end tonight, doesn't care if it never went passed this, because he just wants Craig to feel _good_.

“Clyde... Fuck, this is...” Craig gasps, and when Clyde looks down at him, looks at his face, he stops his movements.

“Craig, are you okay?” He asks as he reaches a hand up to sweep Craig's bangs out of his eyes. 

Craig is frowning, but he seems more frustrated than anything. He nods, muttering, "I just need a breather..."  He takes deep breaths like he's steadying himself. “I just... Fuck.” The lanky teen murmurs, raising himself up on his elbows. “I'm having a real hard fuckin' time not waking the whole house...” He admits sheepishly, and Clyde grins at him, kisses him.

God, he loves him.

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Clyde preens, but it's cut short when Craig grips him with his legs and rolls them so he's straddling Clyde's hips, chest puffed triumphantly.

He runs his hands over Clyde's chest, over his shoulders, then drops them down to his waist. “You'd better, because I don't give them often.” Craig grins and reaches down to work open Clyde's jeans, a little clumsy and Clyde decides that makes it better. The brunet dutifully lifts his hips so Craig can shimmy his pants down, just enough so he can free his arousal from the too-tight confines. Taking a shaky breath, the lanky teen raises up on his knees, pushes his own pants down as well before settling back into Clyde's lap and wrapping a hand around both of them.

"Oh fuck..." Craig breathes, squeezing around them a few times to test the sensations, and he hears his own breath hitch with each pulse of sensation Craig gives them.

Clyde barely holds back from bucking up into the tight grip, doesn't want to seem too eager, but he can't hold back the groan that Craig's hand finally moving over them punches out of him. "Craig..." He whimpers and reaches up to pull Craig down so they can share another kiss. This one is a lot more messy, more tongue than anything, but it's still beautiful. 

A few more strokes and they're both throwing their earlier worries to the wind, arching and thrusting into the grip Craig has on them and utterly pulsing with need. Craig's hand is slick with the growing evidence of their need. They won't last long, don't care that they won't last long. There will be more times to enjoy this.

There has to be more of this.

"Look at you..." Clyde finds himself saying, cupping Craig's cheek in his hand and smiling when Craig nuzzles into the touch. He can feel how flushed the other teen is rather than see it, can feel the heat rolling off of him. "You're so beautiful..."

"I... Clyde...!" Craig mewls as he turns to plant a few pecks on Clyde's palm, meeting the brunet's gaze with glassy eyes. "Ah... I'm..."

"I know Craig, I know..." He's almost there himself, so he takes his hand back from Craig and closes it over Craig's own pale, bony one.

He let's Clyde control the pace, tighten or loosen the grip, let's Clyde bring them to that edge. It's absolute ecstasy, better than anything he's ever done before, and judging by Craig's own choked off grunts and moans, he'd agree wholeheartedly.

 "Fuck...Clyde!" Craig moans as he finally let's go, let's pleasure overtake him. He tenses up, arches beautifully into their hands, and that's all Clyde sees as he too reaches that glorious end. He strokes them through it, wringing the most out of it as he can, shuddering as he slows to a stop.

He can feel the wet stickiness on their hands and it's like it seals the deal that they've done this, that everything is out in the open now. Craig is reaching down to grab his shirt and wordlessly wipes them off with it, lethargic and smiling the whole time, and the second he tosses the cloth to the floor Clyde is pulling him back in to kiss him. Not a kiss to rile them up again, but one that's slow and passionate.

Craig slowly pushes them down, lies over Clyde, never once breaking their kiss. It's perfect, Clyde decides, can see himself here kissing Craig every night until he dies. He pushes Craig's jeans and boxers down his thighs, grinning when they tangle in his legs and he pulls away with a curse to pull them off all the way and toss them to the floor. He does the same with his own before grabbing the comforter and lifting it up, shimmying under it and beckoning Craig back to him.

The lanky teen crawls in beside him and Clyde pulls him against his chest, wraps around him like he's always wanted to, kisses his forehead. Craig tucks his head under his chin and drapes an arm around him, tangles their legs together... A few years ago, when he was less in control of his emotions, Clyde might've cried in happiness at such a perfect moment. He can't deny it's hard to not break down, but he holds it back, settles for a happy sigh instead. 

"I love you." Craig murmurs, presses a kiss to Clyde's neck, and Clyde can feel the contented smile against his skin.

"Love you too..." Clyde presses another kiss to Craig's forehead, hugs him tighter for a moment, and all seems right in the world.

He doesn't know what comes next for them, or what school will bring after the weekend. Clyde doesn't know how his father will take it, knows that Craig's parents will probably be thrilled... But really, he doesn't care. It doesn't matter what his team says on Monday, or what his dad says when he tells him. They have each other, always have, and he feels ready for whatever comes from it. 

Right on the cusp of sleep, he smiles to himself as he decides yeah, he fell in love a long time ago, and it feels perfect.


End file.
